Doggy Love
by imasmartie
Summary: Mrs. O'Leary always chased the bad girls away for Percy, but what happens when she runs to a girl? Check out the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Doggy Love

**Hey guys this is imasmartie with a new story. I made it a bit short because I'm not very sure about this, so in the comments please say if I should continue or not, if I can get at least one continue I'll do it. Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson or anything publically known.**

Chapter 1

Okay, I knew my dog was amazing but I never thought she would bring me here. Sorry, let me start from the beginning, I'm Percy Jackson, just a twenty-five year old, making it in the world. I woke up to a regular day in New York City by my dog Mrs. O'Leary, a giant black Labrador.

I smiled, "Okay, okay, I'm up. Do you want to go for a walk?" She barked at me, "Okay, let me just go eat breakfast and change." She barked and then nudged me, I shook my head, but changed into my running clothes and went down to the kitchen, and made myself some toast and eggs.

I ate up, I can hear Mrs. O'Leary barking at me, she was running towards me with her leash. "Okay, let's go." I strapped her leash on, and put on my shoes. I took her out of the apartment building and started jogging, with her by my side.

We ran into central park, then decided to take a break. We sat at a bench, a few girls came up to me flirting, but Mrs. O'Leary barked at them and they walked away, as usual. I scratched her head, "Thanks girl, I don't what I would've done to get them to leave us alone. It always seems like you chase off the bad girls, huh?"

She just sat there and gave me a dog smile, then she bounded off, we were just relaxing so I didn't have a tight enough grip on the leash. The leash flew out of my hands, she was running, then I was running chasing after her.

Then she finally stopped, but I was too slow to follow her lead. I crashed head on to a person, and we both fell on top of the ground. I opened my eyes to find stormy grey ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is imasmartie. I was overwhelmed by how many people said to continue this story, so I did. Thank you for all those who now support this story, you all deserve a free cookie, but sadly I can't give you any. Remember, I don't own PJO, or anything publically know.**

Chapter 2

We stared at each other for about two seconds until she asked, "Um, can you get off?" I said something really intelligent, "What?" She repeated herself, "Can you get off?" I shook my head, "Yeah, sorry."

I got up, then offered my hand. She rolled her eyes, and got up herself. I said, "Sorry, my dog ran off, I had to chase after her." She came by my side, "Now you choose to stay?" She barked, I took a closer at the woman.

She had blond curly hair, like a princess, an athletic figure, a light tan, and stormy grey eyes. I asked, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around." She chuckled, "This is New York, I don't think you would notice if I was new or not."

I said, "Well, I guess." She shook her head, "Well, I am new, I just moved." I stuck out my hand, "Well, welcome to the big apple. I'm Percy Jackson." She stared at my hand, but finally took it, "Annabeth Chase."

I was about to say something, but then my phone went off. I looked at it, my alarm for work. I said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go. I'll see you around?"

She gave me a smile, "If it happens, it happens." I smiled back, "Well, goodbye." "Goodbye." I took Mrs. O'Leary's leash, I pulled at it, but she didn't budge. "Come on girl, we have to get back home."

Annabeth said, "I think she likes me." I said, "Yeah, she probably does." I finally got to get her to move, we went back home.

I took another shower, and got ready. I put on some pants, and a button up shirt. I grabbed everything I needed, filled up Mrs. O'Leary's bowl, and went down to my Prius. I drove as quick as I can, but this is New York so there was traffic. I finally saw my building, Olympus Enterprises, and parked my car. I got out, and went in.

I passed the receptionist, Rachel, "Hey Percy, how are you doing?" I answered, "Good, now, I better get to my office before I get yelled at." She smiled, "Same old Percy." I rolled my eyes, and went in. I looked at some paper work, and I heard my door open.

I looked up, it was Grover, my best friend from the sixth grade, "What's up man?" He said, "Nothing, but I need you to do me a favor."

I raised my eyebrow, Grover was famous for his favors, "What is it?" He said, "You know Juniper, and her friends. Well, she wants you to go on one with one of her friends."

I screeched, "What?" He said, "Only one date, just one, unless you want to continue it. I've meet her, she's a really nice girl. Come on Percy, you have to go back in at one point. You can't be alone for all of your life."

I looked at him, he was doing his puppy face, "Fine. I'll go, when is it?" He said, "Great, tomorrow at Camp Half-Blood, at seven, you know that restaurant right? Just dress nice." I nodded my head, "Yeah, I do."

He said, "Thank you so much, oh, she'll be in a sea green dress, you can't miss her." I said, "Yeah, you owe me." He said, "Yeah, I know. I better go, I have some files to be done before I leave." I said, "Okay, see you."

I looked back at my papers and started writing, I was so into my work I didn't see the clock moving. I finished up the last of my papers, and checked my watch, it was five, time to leave. I put everything away, and got home. Now if I can just suffer through tomorrow night.

**Now, I know you all think I left a lot of stuff out, so just wait. It'll all be explained later. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is imasmartie, and I'm back with a new chapter. REVIEW, and I don't own PJO or anything publically known.**

Chapter 3

I looked at my watch, it was 6:55, at Camp Half-Blood, a Greek restaurant not far from Central Park. I looked at my reflection of my phone, I was wearing black dress pants, and a blue button up shirt and a dinner jacket, I tried to tame my hair, but quickly gave up.

I looked around, I was inside already looking out for this mystery person. I heard the door open, I looked up, I noticed the startling grey eyes first. I knew who it was, but I couldn't form words. I just stared, she was wearing a simple yet elegant sea green dress. Her hair was let down, like curls, and she wasn't wearing make-up from what I can tell. But, she didn't need it, she was gorgeous.

She looked at me, "Percy?" I shook myself out of my daze, "Annabeth? Friend of Juniper?" She smiled, I could feel my heart beating even harder, "Yes, I guess you must be Grover's friend." I smiled back, "Yeah, would you like to sit down? I got a table reserved."

She stared at me, "Yeah, I'd like that." My smile widened, I offered her my arm, she took it, I led her to the reserved table, on the second floor looking out onto the city. I offered her seat, she sat, and I pushed her in, then took my own.

A waiter came by, "Can I get anything to drink for you?" I answered, "I would like a coke, with ice, Annabeth?" She answered, "Can I have a glass of sparkling water with lemon?" He answered, "Sure thing, I'll be back in a moment. You can decide what you want to order."

We said our thanks and he left, we both looked at our menus. It was mainly pasta or fancy food, I looked over, I decided on spaghetti with meatballs. The waiter came back with our drinks, "Are you ready to order?" I said, "I am, Annabeth?"

She said, "Yes, I would like the spaghetti with meatballs." He wrote that down, "For you sir?" I answered, "The same thing, thank you." He said, "Okay, coming up," then he left.

I asked, "So, what do you do for a living?" She answered, "I am an architect, for Olympus Enterprises." I said, "Really, I work there too, I'm in the marine branch. I run the exporting." She said, "Small world, huh?"

I agreed, "Yeah." She asked, "So what are your interests?" I said, "I like to swim in my free time, I also help out at the public aquarium, I like the ocean. You?" She answered, "Well, I'm a bookworm, so I like to read. But most of time I make building plans."

I said, "That's interesting, so how old are you exactly?" She looked at me funny, "That's not really a polite question." I turned red, "Sorry, I meant you look really young a-and healthy, you must be like twenty-two or something."

She chuckled, "Smooth move, Seaweed Brain." I asked, "Seaweed Brain?" She rolled her eyes, "Yes, you said you like the ocean, so your head is full of seaweed." I raised, "Yeah, okay Wise Girl?"

She laughed, "Wise Girl, that's not even an insult, more like a compliment. To answer your question I'm twenty-five, you?" I smiled, "The same."

Our food came, and we ate silently. When we finished, the bill came, I looked over, fifty bucks. Annabeth pulled out her purse, "Don't you even think about it Wise Girl, gentlemen always pay for the first date." I pulled out a fifty-five out of my wallet, I put fifty in the bill, then five on the table as a tip.

I stood up and offered my hand, "Would you like to go for a walk in central park?" She smiled at me, "Of course I would Seaweed Brain." She took my hand, and we walked out hand in hand.

We walked into Central Park, seeing the moon through the trees, we talked, laughed, and shared stories. Then we decided to go home, it was ten already. I walked her to her car, "Would you like to go out again?"

She said, "I would like that, here let me give you my number." We exchanged numbers, and then said goodbye, she pecked me on the cheek, "Thank you, for a great night." I couldn't say anything, she chuckled, and got in her car. I moved out of the way, and waved goodbye.

I watched her drive off, when she was long gone, I yelled, "Yes!" I got a few looks from a few strangers, but I didn't care, I was the happiest man alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this imasmartie, sorry I haven't been posting lately. I've been busy with school and stuff. So, to make up for it, I'm going to give you two chapters. Oh, I also don't own PJO or anything publically known.**

Chapter 4

This is it, I'm going to make it official, I'm going to ask Annabeth to be my girlfriend. We've been out on a bunch of dates, and I'm really comfortable around her. I put on jeans and a blue t-shirt, and fed Mrs. O' Leary. I was out my door in a few minutes, I walked to Central Park.

I saw Annabeth sitting on a bench, gods, she was beautiful without even trying. She was wearing simple jeans and a grey shirt, and a ponytail. I went up to her and kissed her cheek, "Hello beautiful." She rolled her eyes, "How cheesy seaweed brain."

I smiled, "Yep wise girl, and you know it." She smiled back at me, I could feel my heart beating even faster and my palms sweating even more. "S-so Annabeth, I have a question for you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I rushed out. She gave me a look, then hugged me, "Of course Seaweed Brain, I've been waiting for ages!"

"Really?" She rolled her eyes at me again, "Yes, I have." I smiled, and kissed her. I can feel the world stopping, my heart pounding, and just Annabeth and me.

We walked around the park, and bought a hot dog on the way. We laughed and smiled, the whole time she was just, radiant. I could see, feel, even hear her happiness, and it made me happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO or anything publically known.**

Chapter 5

Annabeth and I were happy, we've been going strong for about six months now. I've been the happiest I've ever been. We were on a lunch date and heading back to my apartment.

We arrived at my apartment, and I saw Mrs. O' Leary lying on the floor. Oh no, I went up to her and picked her up. She was cold, I was about to cry. Annabeth said, "Percy, come on, let's just take her to the vet, they'll make her better."

I shook my head, "No, they won't. She's dead, I knew it, I should've just left her with mom, and not her in the big city." She put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Percy, do you want to take her to the obituary." I nodded.

We went to my car, and put a towel on the backseat and lied her down. I sat down on the drivers' seat, my hands were jittery, I dropped the car keys. I picked them up, but my hands were still shaking.

I felt a hand on top of mine, "Percy, let me drive." I nodded and we switched places, she drove us to our dreaded destination. I called my mom to meet us there.

We arrived, I just stared at Mrs. O' Leary's dead body. I heard a slight knocking on my window. It was my mom, she had a small smile on her face. I opened the door, she had her arms open, I hugged her. I felt her stroke my hair, "I know Percy, but this is just life. These things happen, I heard the other door open.

Annabeth came out, there was a look of confusion on my mom's face, "Who's this Percy?" I answered, "This is Annabeth, my girlfriend." She took a few steps towards us, "Sorry, we have to meet like this, Ms. Jackson."

Mom gave her a look over, and quickly hugged her, Annabeth was surprised but hugged back. I heard my mom whisper, "Thank you, Percy, will need some help over the next few days." She whispered back, "I know, and I'll do my best."

They separated, I picked up Mrs. O' Leary, Mom petted her head, and kissed it. We went inside, there was the receptionist, "Mr. Jackson, everything has been arranged. Do you want to bury her today, or do you have any other family and friends coming?"

I shook my head, "We can do it today." She nodded, "Okay, let me just call Nico." I nodded again, Nico was a friend of mine who works here for extra money, he works at the company with Grover and I.

I saw him coming towards us, he shook my hand, "I'm sorry buddy." I stayed silent and shrugged. He continued, "Okay, follow me please, we have it all prepared, first we'll clean her up, and then transport her to her coffin, and then bury her. You can say your goodbyes before we do the deed. You can wait here or outside."

We nodded, and sat down on the chairs. I just sat there and thought. My mother went to go get some water, so it was just Annabeth and me.

"What are you thinking about Percy?" I responded, "About all the good memories with Mrs. O' Leary." She gave me a small smile, and grabbed my hand, I held it tight, she leaned her head against my shoulder.

My mom came back and so did Nico, "It's time." I nodded, we went outside with all the other pet graves, there was another one now, just freshly dug. The headstone was there already.

_Mrs. O' Leary_

_2000-2013_

_The best dog a boy could have, she helped through the hard times, and enjoyed the good._

_RIP_

I felt a tear run down my face, my mother spoke up, "I guess I'll go first, Mrs. O' Leary, you were the best dog I could ever imagine. Even through all these years, you held up, you even chased away the bad girls for Percy," she chuckled, "you even helped me write my book. Just by sitting there and listening me read, you barked when a sentence didn't sound good and wagged your tail when it did. You will live forever in our memories and in our hearts. Rest in peace."

I heard Annabeth, "Do you want to go Percy?" I nodded, "Mrs. O' Leary, you were my best friend, don't tell Grover, you were always there, I even remember when I was sad one day in college, you ran all the way to my dorm, even though I never brought you there, and dogs weren't allowed. You comforted me, and made my life full of happiness. I hope you live happily in the dog park in the sky."

Annabeth took a deep breath, "Mrs. O' Leary, even though I didn't know you very long, you were special to me. You brought me to Percy, how can I ever thank you enough? Without you, I don't even know where I would be today. Rest in peace."

I laid a rose on her grave, I looked up at the sky, it was a clear sunny day. Just as Mrs. O' Leary would have like it.

**Review, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this is imasmartie, the last chapter was a sob story, I know. Sorry, I haven't been updating but I've been busy. Happy New Years too, so I'm going to start it off with the end of this story. Now on with the story. I don't own PJO or anything publically known.**

Chapter 6

We got in the car, and drove back to my apartment. I opened the door, and sat on the couch. I felt the couch sink a bit more. I rubbed my face, "Gods, I'm such a wimp."

I felt my hands taken away, I looked away, "Percy, look at me." I didn't, then she took her face in my hands, "Look, this doesn't make you a coward, this makes you brave."

My voice was hoarse, "Really, how? Tell me." She continued, "Because, you aren't afraid to cry, I think that makes you brave." I looked at her, she was looking at me with her grey eyes, they showed love.

She asked, "If you would like, you can tell me how made Mrs. O' Leary made you happy. I understand if you don't want to." I gripped her hand, it was resting lightly on my face, "I want to."

She nodded, and I took a deep breath, "When I was twelve, my dad was going to go out for some sailing. My dad, he was the best dad I could ever have, he comforted me when I was scared, and whenever he went on a trip he would bring me something new from where he came from. This time, he got me something before he left. A puppy, a black Labrador, we named her Mrs. O' Leary because of a teacher who used to scold me when I was smaller, but I always laughed because of her haircut.

This was a month before he left, so we would always play with her when I got back after school. When my dad left, he never came back. Mrs. O' Leary was the last thing he ever gave to me, now she's gone." I started to tear up again.

Annabeth hugged me, and I hugged back. "I understand Percy." "You do?"

She nodded, "When I was seven, my mother passed away, due to some sickness. She left me with a Yankees cap, and a silver coin." I gave her a sad smile, I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

I heard a knock at the door, I groaned, Annabeth chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll get it." She left, and I immediately missed her warmth. I heard the door open, "Hey Annabeth, where's Percy? I heard about Mrs. O' Leary."

"He's on the couch." I sat up, and saw Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. I said, "Hey guys." Leo sat next to me, "Cheer up buddy, we're going out to dinner. All of us, we're going to celebrate Mrs. O' Leary."

I gave him a small smile, "Okay, but we're getting pizza." He hit my back playfully, "There's the Percy we all know and love."

I got up, and we all walked to our cars, and drove. We arrived at a pizzeria, and ordered three pizzas, and sat down at a large table.

We all took a slice and started eating, we joked around, told stories, and Leo flirted horribly with one of the employees. It was fun, I smiled, the whole time Annabeth never let go of my hand, and that gave me courage to move on.

When we finished the pizza, we said our good byes, and all went home. I drove this time, and went back to my apartment. We got inside, and sat on the couch and watched some TV. Annabeth yawned, "Well, I better be going, it's getting late."

She stood up, I grabbed her hand, "Please, stay." She said, "Okay, but I'll need to borrow some clothes." I smiled, and got up. I went to my drawers and got some old, but clean, sweatpants from middle school that would fit her, and a t-shirt that had my swim team on it.

I went back and handed them to her, she was used to this, she has stayed over a few nights. She went to the bathroom, and I went to my room to get some pajama pants and an old shirt. Annabeth came back, and got into my bed and I lied down next to her.

She snuggled right into me, her princess curls in my face, I heard her breathing slow down, and she was fast asleep. I thought to myself, thank you Mrs. O' Leary, for bringing me this wonderful woman.

**The end, don't worry there's an epilogue. Review, please?**


	7. epilogue

**I don't own PJO or anything publically known, authors note at the bottom.**

Epilogue

_Two Years Later_

I opened my eyes to find seaweed brain missing. I wondered, "Where is he? He never wakes up this early." I got up, and walked to the kitchen, he wasn't there.

I saw a note on the fridge, _Hey Wise Girl, meet me at the park after you get dressed. You know where. _

I smiled at this, he was talking about the place where we first met, or crashed into. I ate breakfast and dressed up, just some skinny jeans, a shirt, and some converse. I turned off all the lights, grabbed my belongings, and locked the door.

I walked to the park, and thought at the same time. About how I met Percy, our first date, Mrs. O' Leary's passing, and so many other things. I finally arrived, and Percy wasn't here. I pulled out my phone, when I heard a small bark.

I looked down, there was a small golden receiver, there was a note and a small bag tied to its collar. I picked the puppy up, they looked my face. I untied the note and the bag.

_Will you marry me? _My hand went up to my mouth, I saw Percy come toward me, once he reached me, he took the bag and kneeled. He opened the bag, out came a ring with two bands, blue and grey, intertwining and in the middle was a diamond.

He said, "Annabeth, from the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one from me. Fate brought me to you, or Mrs. O' Leary did. You were by me every step of the way, you weren't only my girlfriend, you were my best friend. I love you with all my heart, so, will you marry me?"

I felt tears come down my face, "Did you think I would say no Seaweed Brain? Of course, yes, yes." He got up and I hugged him, then I kissed him.

When we separated, he put the ring on my finger, and the puppy had a smile on his face. Percy said, "His name is Moon." I scratched his head, he smiled.

Time skip

The priest said, "Now the rings." Moon came striding in, with a pillow with the rings on the top of his head. They all laughed, as time went by, we heard, "You may know kiss the bride." Percy kissed me, it was intense, yet soft, it held a lot of meaning.

They all clapped, and we heard barking to, we separated and ran down the aisle.

Time Skip

We were at Central Park with our son Luke, after a close friend of ours who died in the war, sitting in the grass enjoying a picnic. Luke was playing with Moon, who was his best friend, they were trouble makers. Luke was now seven, he was an exact replica of Percy, except with one difference, he had my eyes.

With a dog, a seven-year old, and Percy, my life was complicated sometimes, but it filled me with joy, so I wouldn't have it any other way. And it was all thanks to Mrs. O' Leary.

**Thank you all for reading, check out my profile, if you have any suggestions for stories PM me or review. PLEASE REVIEW, I want some advice, tell me what I did wrong, or if I did something you liked. Well, until next time this is imasmartie signing off.**


End file.
